


No One To See Your Sins (No One At All) - AU

by GoblinVibes



Series: You Promised - AU [1]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coping with Death, Everyone is Dead - AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Murder, Not sure if I’ll make this a series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, This is really sad guys, Tribe Twelve AU, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, seeing yourself dead is kinda fucked, selfcest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: This is an AU that me and an old friend of mine made, so I decided I’m writing it here.
Relationships: Prebrand/Firebrand, Prebrand/Observer (Mentioned)
Series: You Promised - AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733431
Kudos: 4





	1. Just A Few Days

It was only meant to be a few days. A few days of going out to get food and then coming right back. Nothing was supposed to happen. Prebrand was meant to come right back to him with a big stupid grin on his dirty face with his hands all bloody as he carried his new catch back into the house. Just a few days.

Thunder was rolling outside as rain was making its way down. It was meant to be calming, it was always calming to Firebrand, but tonight it was just so fucking annoying. He hasn’t been able to sleep since his other half went out to get their food. Hasn’t been able to sleep when Pre didn’t come home after two days of waiting, hasn’t been able to sleep after two weeks of fucking waiting. 

A grunt escaped the ashen god as he turned over in his bed, staring at the now empty and cold spot right next to him. It’s been so lonely without him. Without his warm hands, without his stupid smile, without his voice filling up his ears and making him so so happy. Why did he have to be gone for so long.

A shaky hand gently made its way to touch the fabric that his lover used to easily dirty up oh so much, having to clean it almost every week. A small, quiet sound left Firebrand. What was taking him so long. . He never took so long to get food. Yes, they always went out together but the way Pre was looking at him to go out alone just this once. To go exploring for just a little while, that everything was going to be okay and he’d be back to kiss him on his cheek. He’d be back. He told him he would be. 

Firebrand slowly turned onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling, which was being beat with hard rain outside. Maybe tonight. Most definitely. He’ll be back tonight. He’ll come running home with a grin on his face, his hair oh so wet and dirty but he couldn’t care less, he had gotten food and he was happy. . Oh that smile of his. How Fire wishes he could see it again. 

He didn’t even realize that tears were starting to prick at his glassy eyes, an arm quickly coming up to wipe away any tears that had escaped. Prebrand is fine. He shouldn’t be crying over the living. A shaky sigh came out of the god as he finally sat up, eyes squinting in the dark room as he looked at the night stand next to him. There, sat Observer’s glasses. 

After everything that had happened, Observer began to lighten up a bit, after everyone began disappearing one by one, Observer decided to stay with Firebrand and Pre. It was the right thing to do. To not worry his friends when he would ever show up again if not never. 

He seemed to be doing fine living with them, he seemed to be doing great even, especially when HABIT had visited. . Even after everything that monster had done, Firebrand still considered him a friend. Both of them. So of course, he had offered him to stay. And he did. The four of them stayed together in his cramped up house and honestly, Fire could say that they were all happy. 

Until HABIT disappeared. They had all thought that he just went out, as he usually does to mess around with things, but after three weeks of him not being back home, it was more than worrying. They had thought that maybe, just maybe, they wouldn’t be the ones to go. They were gods, they couldn’t, nothing could kill them. . Nothing. So of course they all thought they’d be immune to whatever this thing was that was taking everyone and everything. 

Oh how they were so wrong.   
  
After weeks of searching they had found HABIT’s body in a ditch, mangled up and torn to shreds. the only thing they were able to recognize was the usual dirty jacket he always wore. It was a terrible sight to see and afterwards, Observer was never the same. 

He never made his stupid jokes anymore, never laughed at Prebrand’s hair being all messed up, or his screams to not want to take a shower. Not even a small chuckle. Observer stayed in his dark room more often, just sitting in his bed and staring at the wall. Of course it was worrying and Fire tried everything he could do to make it better. But there was nothing he could do.

Nothing he could do to stop Observer from killing himself. At least that’s what Fire has told himself has happened. 

It was meant to be a good day. Fire has so many things planned and was hoping that maybe, he could make Observer smile again. His weird, creepy smile. Usually he would come out of his room to get some food but after hours of waiting for him, he was getting worried. Was he just sleeping in today? Was he distracted by something? Fire wasn’t allowed to go in there but. . He had to check on him. Make sure his friend was okay. 

Observer was less than okay. His body was sprawled out on the floor, dark blood leaking out of his wrists, deep cuts all across his arms. It reminded Fire of his cousin. . 

The Ashen god blinked his white hues after staring for so long, his eyes on the glasses in front of him as he picked them up and put them on his face. After Observer’s death, he had starting wearing the male’s glasses, as if it was a remembrance of him, though he had pushed the glass out of them as they were broken. 

Firebrand paused. It couldn’t be, Pre couldn’t have suffered the same fate as the others. He was the only one left, the only one there to comfort him and hug him and tell him everything was alright, the only there left to make him smile and laugh. He can’t be . . 


	2. I’ll Be Back, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prebrand’s side of everything

Prebrand was already excited right when he woke up, his red hues all wide as he padded his partner to wake up, that big stupid grin on his face.

Today was the day he was going to be allowed to go and get food. They had planned this after Pre had begged the other, begging him to let him go out alone and explore. He promised he’d be right back home. He pinky promised.

Firebrand woke up with a low groan, arms immediately moving to wrap around his excitable partner, pulling him down so he could at least cuddle with him for a little bit until he left. 

“Calm. .” Fire mumbled into the other male’s ear as he held him close, feeling the warmth that was radiating off his body. He inhaled deeply before he made a face. “You’re taking a shower first, Pre” 

And right at that, Pre made an attempt to pull out of the other’s grip, a whine escaping him, but Fire knew this would happen so he had tightened his arms around the male’s waist.

”No fighting, come on, just do this for me and then you can go” The ashen God’s voice still sounded a bit sleepy as he grumbled, white hues staring pins into the other god. 

Another whine had escaped Prebrand before he gave up, head leaning against the others chest “What will I get out of this?” Of course, he always wanted something in return for being forced to be clean. 

“I won’t let you go out if you don’t take a damn shower, pre” 

The red skinned god stared at the other for a few seconds, thinking about this deal he’s about to make. Another sigh came out as he finally gave in “Fine” he muttered.

He had taken his horrid shower, leaving the bathroom while he wrapped his long, dark red hair into a messy bun before he fixed the bandages that were covering his right eye. After a night of going out he had found a raccoon. Fire specially told him to not chase after the animal, but as always, he didn’t listen and went after it anyways, resulting with a scratched out eye. He was fine. It wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him. The worst thing was his arm being ripped off after a ceiling of an abandoned building fell on him. His arm was badly broken and there was no way of fixing it. They had to cut it off. He was fine though. 

Fire still makes small jokes, for him to be careful whenever he’s chasing a smaller animal. 

“Careful, don’t want it scratching out your other eye” he’d joke as Pre would be chasing a rabbit. 

The red colored male made his way to his partner at the front door, where he told him he would be waiting. An arm gently wrapped around the ashen god, his nose gently nuzzling into his back. Just a few days. 

“You be careful” Firebrand let out as he held a cup in his hand, staring out at the wilderness in front of them. His white hues starred down at the smaller male. It was a bit funny. How they were the same person and yet, Prebrand was still shorter than him. 

“You promise to be back” It wasn’t a question, it was an order. 

This was the only thing Pre was ever serious about, his red hues looking up at his partner as he nodded “I promise”

The two stood there in front of the open door for a long while, staring at each other as if remember each and every pore on the person’s face. He’d be back. He had promised.

”I love you” The feral male let out in a gentle voice before leaning up and setting a kiss on the other’s cheek.

”I love you too, Pre. .” Firebrand mumbled as he wrapped an arm around the male and held him. It was time for him to go. 

“I promise I’ll be back” 

Those were the last words Pre had said to Fire before he left. That was the last time they had said their I love you’s, that was the last time Fire saw his lovers face. 

The ashen god blinked a couple times to bring him back into reality as he stared out into the wilderness, the door open as rain was beating at the forest floor, thunder echoing in the skies. 

Firebrand couldn’t help the need to go out and find his lost loved, couldn’t help the tears that found their way into his eyes, couldn’t help screaming out his name as he ran out. He will find him. 

And he will bring him home. He had promised. .


	3. Come Home. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the rest

“Prebrand!”

”Prebrand!!”

“Prebrand, please come home!”

Firebrand called out in the dark of the night as rain was pounding into him, as thunder banged into the night sky, lightening coming down and lighting up the darkness.

the god had made his way into the boardwalk as his white hues searched around for his lost lover. Let him come home. Just let him come home safe and sound. 

He was begging as much as he could, begging to whatever higher being was above him that could control this. Just please, bring his boyfriend home.

He was all he had left.

The only thing keeping him together.

Please. . Just bring him home. He had promised. . . He had promised to come back to him.


	4. Another To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes into this new universe

The first thing he had heard was thunder. The second thing he heard was nothing. No birds calling for each other, telling their partners that they survived the night, no call of a fox or coyote. Just the sound of the rain and thunder. It was strange to the god, but he didn’t think anything of it as he continued to walk along the boardwalk. 

What was even stranger to him though was how beat up and lonely the Boardwalk was. . . Everything was either covered in moss or something was broken. When did this happen? The god knew he hasn’t been here for quite some time, but he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t look this beaten up.

Prebrand; no, not this world’s Prebrand, the original one; reached a hand up to fix his bag on the side of his hip as his red hues scanned the place. He had told his Firebrand that he would be going out for a little bit, just a small walk to get his mind off of everything. To get his mind off of Observer. It was stupid really, for him to ever think that that god would make a good partner. He was just so lonely. So desperate.

A sigh soon came out of him as he continued walking in the pouring rain, not caring how wet his clothes got.

The red toned god had soon made his way to the tower, a small hum leaving his lips. Maybe he should catch something small to show his Fire, maybe he could make something good out of it. 

And just at the thought of Firebrand, he had heard a voice call out for him, eyes looking up in panic to see where the voice was coming from. Which direction? Who was yelling?

“Prebrand!”

Was someone calling for him? Did he do something wrong? What had happened? The god could feel his chest tighten up in anxiety as thoughts ran through his head. What did he do? 

His red eyes stared into the direction of the yelling. Who else would be here other than him or Fire? 

What was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Most definitely writing more chapters, so if y’all like this concept, please leave kudos and comment what you think!


End file.
